


(in your eyes) i see the eyes of somebody i knew before

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Sukisho
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, Consent Issues, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “Yoru.” Fujimoru is nuzzling at the front of Sora's pajama pants, rousing him from sleep. “Please.”“Fujimori, what—” Sora shudders at a particularly insistent nudge of Fujimori's nose along the length of his cock. “What's gotten into you?”





	(in your eyes) i see the eyes of somebody i knew before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/gifts).



> It's not a spoiler so I'll just tell you the consent issues? It's just "Sora isn't aware that he and Sunao have alternate personalities who are in love with each other." So, you know. You could read it as a bunch of different shades of dubious consent, but uh. It just kind of came pre-installed that way so I can only assume most people who would be reading a Sukisho fic in the year of our lord 2018, which may well be nobody, are okay with that.
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this to [birdginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia). You know what you did.

“Yoru.” Fujimoru is nuzzling at the front of Sora's pajama pants, rousing him from sleep. “Please.”

“Fujimori, what—” Sora shudders at a particularly insistent nudge of Fujimori's nose along the length of his cock. “What's gotten into you?”

Like he hasn't even been heard, Fujimori pulls the elastic of Sora's pajamas down just enough to free his cock. He can barely process that happening before Fujimori is taking his cock into his mouth. He expects something different, but Fujimori just stays where he is. His eyes flutter shut, and Sora can't help but notice how unbelievably beautiful he looks. 

It switches something in Sora, making him run a hand through Fujimori's hair. Fujimori looks up, eyes red, and lets Sora's cock fall from his mouth. He smiles.

“Yoru,” Ran says. “You're awake.”

“You're such a brat,” Yoru says. He uses the hand in Ran's hair to pull him upward, and Ran goes easily. “Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you.”

“I need you,” Ran says. He nuzzles the spot on Yoru's neck where the bondmark _should_ be but isn't. “Yoru, please.”

“Shhhhh.” It's hard to do in a body that's not quite his, but Yoru tries his best to give off calming pheromones. “I've got you, Ran. I've got you.”

Gently, Yoru starts to work Ran open. His lover is in such a state, Yoru thinks, that he needs something more than what they normally do. They don't do this often, bodies on borrowed time as it is, but sometimes it's necessary. Sometimes it's what Ran needs, and Yoru will do anything he's capable of for Ran. While he's trying to open Ran up, Yoru moves Ran's hand to his cock. He'll need to be hard for this, and Ran never passes up a chance to have his hands on Yoru's cock.

It also gives Ran something to focus on while Yoru is prepping him. It's a lengthier process than Ran has patience for, but Yoru knows that he can't afford to rush this. Even if Ran's host is more understanding than Sora, Yoru knows that it's just rude to leave him with aches he didn't ask for. Yoru is going to knot Ran tonight, borrowed bodies be damned, and he'd like to be able to see Ran more than once every few days. Sunao has more control, Yoru thinks, and it means that if he's upset about something Ran has done, Sunao can keep them apart for a while.

“Yoru,” Ran says. He's nearly crying, and Yoru kisses the corner of his mouth. “ _Please_.”

“I know. I _know_ ,” Yoru says. He fucks his fingers in and out of Ran, not wanting to rush but dealing with an unruly omega. “Just hang on a moment. Just be good for me, Ran.”

Ran actually cries, and Yoru kisses the tears away. He pulls his hand away, quickly running his slick-covered fingers over his cock before settling Ran down on it. When he bottoms out, Ran quiets. There's a quiet, shuddering breath from Ran, and then he purrs. It's quiet, content, and Yoru runs his fingers through Ran's hair.

“Better?” Yoru's not entirely sure if Ran's coherent enough to answer, but he wants to ask anyway. “Is this what you wanted, Ran?”

Ran lifts his head, nuzzling into Yoru's neck. That's almost an answer, so Yoru accepts it, running his fingers down Ran's spine and letting the vibration of Ran's purrs reverberate through him. It's not exactly the most comfortable position, but Yoru is willing to put up with it in order to give Ran what he needs. They stay like that for a few minutes before Ran begins to move. Yoru's hands settle onto Ran's hips, helping him to move, and it's not long before Yoru is knotting him and Ran is giving out a muffled sob. Face buried in Yoru's neck, Ran takes huge, shuddering breaths and Yoru gentles him through it.

“You're fine,” he says. Ran's breathing has evened slightly, but he's still shivering. “I've got you. I'm not going anywhere.”

“Yoru.” Ran's teeth scrape along Yoru's neck. “ _Please_.”

“You know we can't,” Yoru says. He pulls Ran away from his neck to kiss him. “You know they have to decide that for himself.”

There's an annoyed huff of breath from Ran, but he settles. Draped over Yoru, Ran's breathing slowly evens out until Yoru is sure that he's asleep and it's safe to reposition them both. Carefully, Yoru turns them so they're on their side and arranges Ran until he's sure that he'll be comfortable. Pulling the blanket over the again, Yoru settles in and presses a kiss to the back of Ran's neck.

When he opens his eyes again, the first thing Sora thinks is that he's warm and it's nice. Then, something clenches around his cock and suddenly Sora is _awake_. He's face-to-face with Fujimori, and they're, uh. Connected in the most intimate manner possible. Before the situation has time to fully sink in, Fujimori is opening his eyes and moving away from Sora and realizing the same thing.

“What—” Fujimori's voice is sleepy, soft, and it would be almost adorable if Sora wasn't so aware of what was about to happen next. “Hashiba!”

The hand connecting to his face is about the response that Sora expected. He ends up on the floor between their two beds, rubbing at his face, as Fujimori wraps the blankets around himself. They stay like that, staring at each other, and Sora says the first thing that comes to mind:

“I don't know why you're getting mad at me— _you're_ the one who started it!”

“I did not, you pervert!” Fujimori is still clutching the blankets around himself, and Sora doesn't blame him. “You—you're the worst!”

It's about then that Matsuri bursts into the room without warning, like he does _every_ morning, and looks between Sora and Fujimori. It just makes the awkwardness of the situation more pronounced, and Sora holds up his hands at the same time as Fujimori raises the blankets higher.

“It's not what you think,” Sora says at the same time as Fujimori yells: “This isn't what it looks like!”

“If you say so,” Matsuri says. It's clear that he doesn't believe them. “But you two had better get ready quickly, or you're going to be late.”


End file.
